2Ti 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 Thou therefore, my son, be strong in the grace that is in Christ Jesus. }} : }|2| 2:2 And the things that thou hast heard of me among many witnesses, the same commit thou to faithful men, who shall be able to teach others also. }} : }|3| 2:3 Thou therefore endure hardness, as a good soldier of Jesus Christ. }} : }|4| 2:4 No man that warreth entangleth himself with the affairs of this life; that he may please him who hath chosen him to be a soldier. }} : }|5| 2:5 And if a man also strive for masteries, yet is he not crowned, except he strive lawfully. }} : }|6| 2:6 The husbandman that laboureth must be first partaker of the fruits. }} : }|7| 2:7 Consider what I say; and the Lord give thee understanding in all things. }} : }|8| 2:8 Remember that Jesus Christ of the seed of David was raised from the dead according to my gospel: }} : }|9| 2:9 Wherein I suffer trouble, as an evil doer, even unto bonds; but the word of God is not bound. }} : }|10| 2:10 Therefore I endure all things for the elect's sakes, that they may also obtain the salvation which is in Christ Jesus with eternal glory. }} : }|11| 2:11 It is a faithful saying: For if we be dead with him, we shall also live with him: }} : }|12| 2:12 If we suffer, we shall also reign with him: if we deny him, he also will deny us: }} : }|13| 2:13 If we believe not, yet he abideth faithful: he cannot deny himself. }} : }|14| 2:14 Of these things put them in remembrance, charging them before the Lord that they strive not about words to no profit, but to the subverting of the hearers. }} : }|15| 2:15 Study to shew thyself approved unto God, a workman that needeth not to be ashamed, rightly dividing the word of truth. }} : }|16| 2:16 But shun profane and vain babblings: for they will increase unto more ungodliness. }} : }|17| 2:17 And their word will eat as doth a canker: of whom is Hymenaeus and Philetus; }} : }|18| 2:18 Who concerning the truth have erred, saying that the resurrection is past already; and overthrow the faith of some. }} : }|19| 2:19 Nevertheless the foundation of God standeth sure, having this seal, The Lord knoweth them that are his. And, Let every one that nameth the name of Christ depart from iniquity. }} : }|20| 2:20 But in a great house there are not only vessels of gold and of silver, but also of wood and of earth; and some to honour, and some to dishonour. }} : }|21| 2:21 If a man therefore purge himself from these, he shall be a vessel unto honour, sanctified, and meet for the master's use, and prepared unto every good work. }} : }|22| 2:22 Flee also youthful lusts: but follow righteousness, faith, charity, peace, with them that call on the Lord out of a pure heart. }} : }|23| 2:23 But foolish and unlearned questions avoid, knowing that they do gender strifes. }} : }|24| 2:24 And the servant of the Lord must not strive; but be gentle unto all men, apt to teach, patient, }} : }|25| 2:25 In meekness instructing those that oppose themselves; if God peradventure will give them repentance to the acknowledging of the truth; }} : }|26| 2:26 And that they may recover themselves out of the snare of the devil, who are taken captive by him at his will. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *